Valentine's Day Special: Tragedy On Valentine's Day
by TruthMilitia
Summary: This is a little something I made up just today and I hope you will love it. Warning: Tragic.


**Tragedy On Valentine's Day**

**TruthMilitia: Hello everyone welcome to my Valentine's Day Specials. This Valentine's Day Special is a little something I made up in my World History class that ranges from Romantic, Tragedy, from Romantic TO Tragedy or Tragedy TO Romantic. Now when I mean Romantic I don't mean "Oooohhh, let's see lemon here, lemon there," no none of that. The Romantic section will be like heart felt moments, happy endings ya know. Now todays Valentine's Day Special will be a Tragedy alone, meaning get ready to read some tragic stuff man. This story will be like a documentary with a random character telling his/her perspective of the story. Now onto the feel trip!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Vocaloids in any sorts. But Miku, Luka, Haku, Len, and Neru are my fav 5.**

Today is February 14th, Valentine's Day. A day when people give gifts to one another showing appreciation and love to each other, and Couples taking a step further into their relationships. Hearts flying left and right, Cupid enjoy the feeling of love and comfort in the air. A normal Valentine's Day to all the people.

But...

Today isn't just February 14th, today isn't just Valentine's Day, and it is also not the day for Cupid to go shooting love arrows left and right.

No...

Today is the day for family members, friends, girlfriends, and boyfriends to mourn over the lose that happened last year. The "Tragedy on Vocaloid High" or, as others call it, "Tragedy on Valentine's Day" was the day where a bomb went of in the High School killing one thousand, mortally wounding thirty and left twenty-five with broken hearts.

The High School was planning on making a dance for the students to celebrate Valentine's Day, also it was the High School's prom night. Beautiful decorations were hung, food and drinks were made, music was installed, tables were set up. It was suppose to be one of the most beautiful nights ever, filled with joy, laughter, and happiness. They were enjoying themselves. Dancing, cracking jokes with each other, making out, and a performance by the number one student of the year and pop idol, Miku Hatsune.

The time came for the prom king and queen to be announced, but before they were about to announce them... BOOM! A bomb went off under the podium were a few couple of students were standing near. The force of the boom was strong that some of the roof fell onto a few students.

Luka Magurine: "I don't know how it happened, I was standing away from the podium when the explosion went off. I blacked out for a few minutes, but when I woke up. *sobs* I heard _them_. *Hic* I heard them cry from under the rubble, crying for help.*sobs* I couldn't do anything, I was so worthless. I then started looking around looking for any one else. Then I saw _him._ My *sobs* Gakupo was there on the ground, burn marks on his face not breathing. *Hic* Till this day I still grieve over his death, but even when in the grave. I can feel his warm arms hugging me, his smile, and hear him saying 'I will always love you no matter what.'"

Len Kagamine: I was walking outside in the parking lot about to leaving home, I was never one for dancing and prom. But I have to admit, it was fun spending time with my friends and bothering my sister and her boyfriend. *clears throat* But as I was saying, I was about to leave home till the explosion accured. I lost my balance from the after shock it left, there were also people outside with me at the moment. I quickly regained balance and dashed back inside the school only to find that there were bodies left and right from me. They were either dead or injured severely, but what caught my attention was my sister buried under the rubble. I quickly ran up to the rubble and started to dig up my sister. After a few minutes of digging, I saw my sister's boyfriend bent over her. *quietly sobs* Her boyfriend was shielding her from the rubble that fell on top of them with his body. If he didn't do that, I wouldn't have a sister anymore therefor I will always thank him for eternity for giving her a second chance. But that doesn't mean that my sister took it easy after hearing his death. She would't come out of her room or even eat. Till one day she came crying to me saying that she heard his voice in her dreams telling her that he loved her no matter what and to move on. Till then life was back to normal, although I and my sister still grieve over the others death of our fellow class-mates, we will always keep them in our hearts forever."

Miku Hatsune: "That day will always be nightmare to me no matter how hard I try to forget it. Images of my friends and class-mates keep popping up in my dreams resulting in sleepless nights. I've always wondered how the bomb got there, but I don't know who would want to kill his or her fellow class-mates. The police have searched and searched, but they never found any lead to who did it. I tried to help a few class-mates out of the rubble and heal a few of there wounds with the supplies the nurses office had, but some were long gone before I could have helped them.*sobs* I still remember the groans and cries of the wounded, even though others are afraid to take about that I'm not ashamed to tell you there suffering they were enduring. I saw a boy in my physics class reach his slightly burned hand out trying to grab something. Then I saw what he tried to grab, he was trying to hold the girls hand beside him. She was alive, but barely holding onto life. I would just stare at them, trying to reach out to each other, they managed to grab each others hand. The boy would whisper words like 'It's ok, we'll make it out of this together ok?' The girl would only smile at him, her eyes losing color, her soul fading. Her final words she told the boy was 'I love you' then she would close her eyes. Those eyes and the boy's cries would haunt me for days to come. *sigh* If only that explosion wouldn't have happened, those two would have been together, living a happy live.

From this day on, the students of Vocaloid High would often at time wake up in the middle of the night after horrible dreams of the incident, crying for there friends and loved ones, and parents would mourn over there children deaths. Those students will forever live in our hearts for an eternity. Happy Valentine's Day.

**TruthMilitia: And done! That was a nice and simple Valentine's Day tragedy story. While I was writing this I kept seeing images in my head like if I was there. It freaks me out to be honest, but that's me and my imagination. Well that's all for now my fellow fanfic readers, tell me in the reviews if you liked it and expect more of these Valentine's Day Specials. Remember I'll allow flames just to get carried away alright. These Valentine's Days Specials won't only be just in the Vocaloid sections only, expect some in the anime as well. Anyways, that's all folks I'll see you people next time! Bye!**


End file.
